Ohayou, Tetsuya!
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Side story Sleep Over. Cerita dua makhluk biru dan merah di pagi hari yang cerah. /"AKASHI-KUN, VAMPIR MESUM!"/ warn inside, AkaKuro!AU, fict for my Birthday, RNR


**Ohayou, Tetsuya**

 _Original story by_ **No-VIZ HB**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Aka** shi Seijuuro **X Kuro** ko Tetsuya

Fluff

 **Warning** : fict ini mengandung unsur Yaoi, BoyXBoy, OOC, Typo(s) dan kegajean Author, DLL. Bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan tekan tombol **BACK**.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi cerah di hari minggu, sama sekali tidak terlihat menarik bagi dua makhluk adam yang masih bergelung dalam selimut. Biru dan merah, masih terbuai oleh kehangatan yang didapat dari tautan kedua tubuh.

Sesekali menggeliatkan tubuh hanya untuk meraup kehangatan yang membuat nyaman dan kembali terbuai dalam mimpi. Namun sehangat dan senyaman apapun dirinya dalam selimut dan dekapan hangat seseorang. Cahaya matahari yang dengan nakalnya menyusup dari celah gorden cukup untuk mengganggu kenyamanannya.

Kelopak pucat itu pun bergerak dan terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan manik serupa langit yang begitu cerah. Mengerjapkan beberapa kali kelopak matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke _retina_ nya.

Hal yang pertama ditangkap manik _cerulean_ nya adalah dada bidang berbalut Tshirt hitam yang tak asing baginya. Mendongak, untuk menatap helaian _scarlet_ yang begitu familiar. Menatap wajah tampan yang—masih enggan diakuinya— tengah terlelap dengan damai dan polos layaknya bayi.

Tidak akan ada satu orang yang menyangka, jika wajah polos itu adalah milik seseorang yang selalu mengakui keabsolutan dirinya. Raja-Iblis-Mesum yang menyebalkan, Akashi Seijuuro.

Tangan putih terangkat. Menyentuh helaian _scarlet_ yang terasa lembut di tangannya. Turun menuju pelipis, kelopak mata dan hidung mancung dengan sentuhan lembut seringan kapas. Tak ingin mengganggu tidur damai si merah.

Jemari itu semakin turun hingga berhenti di bibir pemuda itu. Bibir yang selalu mengklaim bibirnya tanpa seijinnya. Bibir yang selalu mengucapkan perintah tak terbantahkan. Dan jangan lupakan juga, kata-kata manis namun berbisa yang terucap dari bibir itu.

Manik _azure_ menatap lekat bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka. Hatinya tergelitik, ingin mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir yang biasa mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya.

Tidak apa-apa kan? Anggap saja sebagai balas dendam terhadap pemuda itu yang entah sudah berapa kali— dirinya terlalu malas untuk menghitung— ciuman yang dicuri Akashi darinya. Dan sekarang, saatnya untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman dari si merah yang masih tertidur lelap.

Meneguk ludahnya kasar, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pemuda yang masih tertidur lelap. Gerakannya perlahan dan sangat hati-hati. Benar-benar seperti seorang pencuri, tapi bukankah dirinya memang sedang mencuri? Mencuri sebuah ciuman dari si pencuri keperawanan bibirnya.

'CUP'

Kedua bibir itu pun bertautan dengan cepat. Sentuhannya lembut dan ringan, hanya menempel dan tidak ada hisapan.

Merasa sudah berhasil mencuri sebuah ciuman. Si biru pun hendak menarik kembali dirinya. Namun belum ada satu mili pun bibir itu terpisah. Sebuah tangan meraih tengkuknya, menariknya semakin dekat pada bibir yang masih menempel. Manik _cerulean_ membola, saat bibir yang tadi terdiam kini bergerak. Melumat, memagut dan menghisap bibirnya dalam sentuhan yang sudah dihapalnya.

Manik _cerulean_ menatap kelopak mata yang masih tertutup, sebelum ikut menutup matanya karena terbuai dan membiarkan si merah mengambil alih permainannya. Toh, melawan pun akan percuma saja baginya.

Disela-sela ciumannya, si merah menyeringai puas saat biru memasrahkan dirinya untuk dicumbu di pagi hari. Dengan semangatnya, ia pun memperdalam ciuman itu. Menikmati sensasi manis yang selalu didapatnya dari bibir cherry si biru.

Ciuman dilepas saat kebutuhan oksigen yang menghimpit. Si biru menghirup udara dengan rakus, sementara si merah menyeringai puas menatap wajah kepayahan si biru kesayangannya.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hanya mendelik, tak berniat menyahut karena dirinya yang masih berusaha menormalkan kembali napasnya. Dan semua itu karena _morning kiss_ yang tak pernah diduganya.

Niat awal ingin mencuri sebuah ciuman dari Raja-Iblis-Mesum di hadapannya. Tapi harus berakhir dengan dirinya yang hampir meregang nyawa karena kehabisan napas akibat ciuman maut si merah. Dalam hati, dirinya berjanji tidak akan pernah mau lagi mengulangi tindakan konyolnya. Dirinya juga akan terus mengingat petuah tentang _'mencuri itu tidak baik'._ Mengikrar dalam hati, Kuroko Tetsuya kapok mencuri.

Sementara Akashi Seijuuro di hadapannya masih menikmati wajah manis si biru di pagi hari. Menatap wajah yang kini dihiasi rona merah samar di pipi putihnya.

Pelukan dieratkan sepihak oleh Akashi. Membuahkan erangan protes dari si biru.

"Tetsuya, mimpi indah semalam?"

Pelukan direnggangkan. Sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah si biru dan _bedhair_ pemuda itu yang mencuat lucu. Tak mampu menahan senyuman yang tersungging di wajahnya, saat menemukan hal baru tentang si biru kesayangannya.

Sementara si biru menekuk alisnya dalam, berpikir. Sebelum menggelengkan kepala dengan helaian biru itu.

"Sepertinya, semalam aku bermimpi buruk, Akashi-kun."

Alis merah terangkat. "Mimpi buruk?"

Helaian _teal_ bergerak naik turun. Mengikuti gerakan kepala yang mengangguk pelan.

"Memangnya, Tetsuya bermimpi apa?"

Alis biru kembali bertaut, berpikir. Mengingat kembali mimpi aneh yang samar-samar terasa nyata bagi si biru.

"Semalam, aku bermimpi leherku digigit vampire, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko yang sedang berpikir dan mengingat kembali mimpi anehnya semalam. Melewatkan sebuah seringai yang terpatri di wajah Akashi.

Dirinya bergidik, saat mengingat kembali sentuhan vampire pada lehernya. Rasanya benar-benar nyata dan seperti bukan mimpi. Alis biru kembali menukik, saat samar-samar dirinya mengingat sesuatu yang penting.

Mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap manik _heterochrome_ Akashi yang masih memeluknya.

"Akashi-kun."

"Hm?"

Manik _cerulean_ menatap lekat _heterochrome_ di hadapannya. "Sepertinya, aku mengingat sesuatu."

Alis merah terangkat elegan. "Tetsuya, mengingat apa?"

"Mimpi semalam." Jawabnya singkat dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ada apa dengan mimpi semalam, Tetsuya?"

"Vampir yang semalam menggigitku berkepala merah." Berujar datar. Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan mata yang memicing.

"Lalu?"

"Akashi-kun yakin, tidak melakukan apapun saat aku tertidur semalam?" manik biru semakin menyipit. Menatap tajam Akashi yang balas menatapnya datar,

Menyeringai. "Memangnya, Tetsuya ingin aku melakukan apa, hm?" tubuh si biru ditarik semakin mendekat hingga tubuh mereka merapat. "Kalau Tetsuya mau, kita bisa melakukannya sekarang juga." Berbisik seduktif, membuat tubuh si biru meremang seketika.

Mendorong dada si merah untuk menciptakan sepasi. "Tidak, Akashi-kun. Lupakan saja."

Ya. Melupakan mungkin jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya harus melakukan 'sesuatu' yang ada di benak Akashi. Apapun itu, Kuroko yakin bukan hal yang baik baginya.

"Tetsuya, yakin?"

Kepala dengan helaian biru mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban.

Tubuh si biru kembali ditarik untuk mendekat. Pelukan dieratkan oleh Akashi, namun Kuroko kembali mendorongnya untuk menciptakan jarak.

"Ini sudah siang, Akashi-kun." Berujar kesal pada pemuda yang masih berusaha menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

"Ini hari minggu, Tetsuya. Kenapa kita tidak tidur lagi saja?"

Aksi tarik dorong pun tak terelakan.

"Tidak mau, Akashi-kun. Aku mau mandi."

Akashi menghentikan tindakannya. Kuroko mengambil kesempatan dengan membuat jarak dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Manik _azure_ menatap Akashi yang kini terduduk di tempat tidur. Manik _heterochrome_ pemuda itu juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak terdefinisi.

"Baiklah." Seringai yang mampu membuat tubuh si biru meremang, terukir apik di wajah Akashi. "Kurasa, mandi bersama Tetsuya, bukan ide yang buruk."

Kuroko tak menyahut. Namun tindakannya yang langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar membuat Akashi tergelak. Semakin tertawa lepas saat mendengar Kuroko yang meneriakinya mesum dari dalam kamar mandi.

Ahh. Menggoda Tetsuya _nya_ memang sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

"AKASHI-KUN!"

Satu lagi teriakan yang terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Dan Akashi tahu apa penyebabnya tanpa harus bertanya pada pemuda itu. Akashi yakin jika Kuroko sudah melihat karya yang ia buat di tubuh pemuda itu.

"AKASHI-KUN VAMPIR MESUM!"

 _Ahh. Benar-benar pagi yang menyenangkan_ , pikirnya sinting.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, TETSUYA!" sahut Akashi semakin sinting.

Pagi itu pun berakhir dalam kedamaian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No comment!**

 **Viz Cuma mau bilang…**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VIIZZZZZZ**

 **OTANJOUBI OMEDETO ^O^**

 **Buat semua AkaKuro shippers yg lahir tanggal 19 November ^o^**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ^o^**


End file.
